jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiya Kujo
|romanized_name = Kūjō Seiya|namesake = Seiya (星矢) jap. for "shooting star" Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya)|stand = Lucky Star Andromeda|age = 8|birthday = April 14 2000|zodiac_sign = Aries|gender = Male|nationality = Japanese (lives in America)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Green|skin_color = White|race = Half-blood Yōkai|affiliation = Kujo Household Re-Stardust Crusaders|partner = Jouen Joestar Norisuke Zeppeli Kakyoin Jouto Brando|occupation = Elementary school student|base_of_operations = Green Dolphin Street Prison|relatives = Jonathan Joestar (ancestor, deceased) Joseph Joestar (great-grandfather, deceased) Sadao & Holly Kujo (grandparents) Jotaro Kujo (father) Youmu Yaoyorozu (mother) Jolyne Cujoh (elder half-sister) Jouto Brando (cousin) Jouen Joestar (cousin) Adonis Jones Joestar (uncle) Yone Yaoyorozu (aunt) Dio Brando (uncle, deceased) Youki Brando (aunt, deceased)|hobbies = Reading|favorite_food = His mom's cooking|seiyuu = Yuki Kaji (Shouto Todoroki from My Hero Academia)}} Seiya Kujo (空条 }} Kūjō Seiya) is a core ally in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora'' and a member of the re-established Re-Stardust Crusaders. He is the son of Jotaro Kujo and Youmu, thus making him the half-brother of Jolyne Cujoh and the cousin to both Jouto Brando and Jouen Joestar. Seiya is a reluctant ally at first, not particularly fond of the idea of breaking into a prison, but quickly changes his opinion when the group realizes what Enrico Pucci is planning. Like his father Jotaro, Seiya is a Stand user and wields Lucky Star Andromeda. Appearance Like Jouen, Seiya is quite tall for his age (5'2ft/159cm), despite being only one year younger. Thus, he often gets mistaken for a young teenager. Despite having Yaoyorozu blood through his mother, Seiya doesn't have their characteristically mauve eyes — instead, he has Jotaro's green eyes, which is a defining characteristic of Yoshiwara's Kujo Clan as well as a trait of Seiya's ancestor Jonathan Joestar. He also has bold eyebrows for his age. The Joestar birthmark is located on his left shoulder. Like his father, Seiya has a weird taste in fashion and likes wearing a black trench coat embellished with gold chains. He also likes wearing golden, star-shaped brass knuckles with the words "SEIYA" (left hand) and "KUJO" (right hand) engraved on them. Personality Seiya is a total foil to his cousin Jouen. Like his father, Seiya is quiet and aloof, perceptive and quick-witted, and is often regarded as "the brain" of the group. He is often annoyed by Jouen's antics and thinks of him as a total idiot with no sense of strategy or tact. Despite that, they are best friends and treat each other like brothers who are willing to sacrifice themselves for each other. Despite his quiet and aloof nature, Seiya is also fierce and foul-mouthed, and has no qualms about speaking his mind when the situation calls for it. He would often yell at his mother, something which Jotaro would intervene in. Seiya disrespects his sister Jolyne's companions, and even Jolyne herself. He even takes his time to insult his opponents, and calls Pucci a "priest bastard" (神父野郎 Shinpu-yarou). Seiya has no respect for authority in general, and even for those older to him. The only one he seems to respect is Jouto, but even that is limited. Similar to Jouto, Seiya is absolutely ruthless in battle, even more so than his father. He sees no point in dragging out fights like Jouto tends to do, or to play elaborated schemes like Jouen, but prefers to end most of his battles quickly. But despite all of that, Seiya is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and wouldn't hesitate to fight alongside them. He has a strong sense of justice and a gentle heart, which is why he pushes himself to surpass his limits and protect everyone. Powers & Abilities Stand Main Article: Lucky Star Andromeda TBA Yōkai Powers Main Article: Flame of Darkness Flame of Darkness ( }}の }}, lit. "Flame King of Darkness") is the bloodline ability of Yoshiwara's Kujo Clan, which, miraculously, Seiya can use to its fullest extent despite only distantly being related to that Yōkai bloodline. The basic ability of that flame is to suck in spiritual energy like a black hole. Similar to Yuelong, it emits an aura that sucks in every other spiritual power that is not a manifestation of his soul. This is why Seiya can use a Stand, but is unable to use Yuelong despite having Yaoyorozu blood, which further cements him as Jouen's foil. He is also unable to use Hamon. Seiya has a good grasp on the ability despite having no Kujo Yōkai to instruct him. Personal * 'Fighting Style: '''Seiya is a ruthless fighter with a "take no prisoners" attitude, often overwhelming his opponents with brute force and superior speed before he even summons his Stand. He often uses his bloodline ability and his sword to accomplish this. * '''Immense Sensory: '''Like Jouto and Jouen to a certain extent, Seiya is able to sense spiritual power from miles away. This enables him to detect Stand users, determine who the most powerful one is within a group, and quickly deduce an enemy Stand's ability with little information. * '''Intelligence: '''Like his father Jotaro, Seiya is an adept tactician who uses the brute force of his abilities as well as subtle and even underhanded tactics to prevail. He is capable of being a trickster like Jouen, but nowhere near his level. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Due to his mother's stories about her teacher and cousin Yami, Seiya became a student of ''Kendo and received swordsmanship lessons from both his mother and Jouto, who is a more-than-adept swordsman himself. Seiya fights with Yami's blade, which Youmu kept as an heirloom. Trivia * Seiya and Jouen being foils is hinted in their names: Seiya means "shooting star", but he is unable to use Yuelong as his name would hint. Jouen, meanwhile, whose name means "burning passion", is a Yuelong user. * His appearance is based on Ayato Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul. * The name of his Stand, Lucky Star Andromeda, references three things things: The Star (Tarot card), Star Platinum ''and Lucky Star'' (a song by Madonna). * Seiya named his Stand in order to honor his father, whom he does tacitly respect. * Seiya and Jotaro are the only ones who have celestial-themed Stands while not being members of the Brando Family.